Lock-Jaw
Lock-Jaw is a heavyweight robot built by Mutant Robots which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third season on Discovery. Its main weapons were a 360-degree grabbing jaw and two flamethrowers which were mounted to aim downwards. The main strategy of Lock-Jaw's weapon was to grab onto something, then rotate the entire chassis so the flamethrowers would fire downwards onto the opponent. The jaws themselves resemble Root Canal's jaws, only with one top jaw and not two like Root Canal. In Season 1, Lock-Jaw performed decently, defeating Overhaul in the qualifying rounds but losing to Overhaul in a rematch in the round of 16. For Season 2, Lock-Jaw was completely rebuilt with a smaller body, 4 skinny wheels instead of 6 thick wheels, a triangular plow that has 2 little teeth at the bottom to get underneath others robots that can be attached to the back and pair of spring powered flipping jaws that can also act as a grabbing weapon much like Season 1, but they are also interchangeable with a pair of grabbing jaws that are similar to the jaws of Karcas 2. However, Lock-Jaw did very poorly in Season 2, losing to Yeti in the qualifying rounds by a unanimous decision after its weapon was disabled and one of the drive motors burned out towards the end of the fight and after receiving a wildcard for its close fight, Lock-Jaw went up against Brutus (built by Adam Bercu) in the Round of 32 and lost by a controversial 2-1 split decision. For Season 3, Lock-Jaw was converted into a modular bot with one set-up including a vertical spinner with lifting arms on each side. This is very similar to the weapon of Yeti, and it could be because Lock-Jaw lost to Yeti that this change was made. Its jaws are now another option for the robot during competition. Robot History ABC Season 1 Lock-Jaw's first ever battle was against Overhaul. This match was very close, with both robots being aggressive and using their grabbing weapons to great effect. At the end of the match, Lock-Jaw rammed Overhaul into the screws, flipping it onto its back. The match then ended, but Lock-Jaw made one last late charge into Overhaul, getting its jaws caught in Overhaul's weapon system. The match was over, but Donald Hutson attempted to free Lock-Jaw from Overhaul, which made some of the Team JACD members upset. This culminated in Team JACD refusing to shake hands with Donald Hutson post-match in a very controversial turn of events. Lock-Jaw won on a very close 2-1 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it once again faced Overhaul, which had received one of the four wild card slots available. At the beginning of the match, the two robots charged at each other, but Overhaul got the upper hand and punctured one of Lock-Jaw's tires with its crushing arm. It then carried Lock-Jaw around the BattleBox. While Lock-Jaw was struggling to free itself, it managed to blow out something in its electronics, crippling it severely. Overhaul ended up folding Lock-Jaw over its own weapon, hindering its mobility even more. Eventually, Lock-Jaw stopped moving entirely and was promptly counted out, but not before using its flamethrowers in an attempt to do damage (though it did little). Overhaul won by KO at 2:01 and Lock-Jaw was eliminated from the competition. Lock-Jaw was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Lock-Jaw's first match in Season 2 was against Yeti. In the beginning, Lock-Jaw went straight at Yeti and was ready to flip it, but Yeti turned to the left side of the BattleBox and Lock-Jaw missed. This hurt Lock-Jaw as Yeti raised its lifting forks and started hitting and flipping Lock-Jaw multiple time with its spinning drum. These hits did some damage to one of the front wheels of Lock-Jaw, but it was still moving. Unfortunately, the motor running the jaws shifted slightly and the power cables were severed, leaving it unable to load the jaws again. After this, Lock-Jaw stopped Yeti's drum for the first time and got its jaws onto Yeti's spinning drum. Yeti damaged Lock-Jaw's jaws with its spinning drum and tried to escape with its lifting forks, but its rear got caught onto Lock-Jaw's jaws and pushed it under the pulverizer. When Yeti managed to escape, it didn't take long before Lock-Jaw had clamped its drum again, and it took Yeti to the screws. Toward the end of the match, one of Lock-Jaw's drive pods started pouring out smoke and sparks. The wheel that Yeti had made contact with on the first hit of the match was finally stalled, limiting its driving ability. Yeti got the last few hits in with its spinning drum and went straight into Lock-Jaw's jaws before the time ran out. Yeti won on a unanimous judge's decision and went through to the round of 32. However, Lock-Jaw was awarded one of the eight wild cards and thus also went through as the 17th seed, the highest ranked wild card. This put Lock-Jaw back to the main competition, where it faced the No.16 seed Brutus. For this match, Lock-Jaw added a rear triangular-shaped plow in hopes of fending off Brutus' weapon and used a pair of grabbing jaws instead of flipping jaws. Lock-Jaw approached Brutus with the plow and managed to keep Brutus from doing any damage. Brutus continued to attack as the two robots circled each other for several seconds. Lock-Jaw continued to play defense but managed to get underneath Brutus for a second. After more circling, Lock-Jaw again got underneath and pushed Brutus into the screws weapon-first, leaving the screws to stop for a second before restarting. Time ran out and the judges awarded a split decision victory to Brutus, eliminating Lock-Jaw from the tournament. Lock-Jaw wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Stinger and Ghost Raptor The rumble started off well for Lock-Jaw as it was able to flip Stinger over twice and help remove one of Stinger's wheels. Despite taking minor damage to one of its own wheels, Lock-Jaw won a unanimous judges decision when time ran out. Discovery Season 3 Lock-Jaw's first match in season three was an undercard match against 2016 runner-up Bombshell. Lock-Jaw went with its vertical spinner and lifting lower jaws set-up, intending to get under Bombshell and attack it. When the match began, things went very well for Lock-Jaw as it not only got under Bombshell but flipped it over in the opening seconds, leaving Bombshell in such a position where its wheels couldn't touch the ground. Lock-Jaw waited for the countdown to begin, then with 2 seconds left, used its weaponry to aid Bombshell into getting back into the bout, albeit with Bombshell staying upside down. Lock-Jaw continued its attacks until it got Bombshell in the same position up against the arena wall. This time, Lock-Jaw held back and waited for the count to finish. Lock-Jaw won by KO at 1:53 and advanced to the next round, marking the first time Lock-Jaw won a one on one match in 3 years. Lock-Jaw's next opponent was against End Game, who had previously dispatched of Captain Shrederator in quick fashion. The match started off poorly for Lock-Jaw as it found itself with one of its jaws stuck in the killsaw slot, allowing its opponent to land a hit on its backside. Lock-Jaw managed to free itself but End Game was continuing to land the hits and Lock-Jaw eventually lost a wheel. Even so, Lock-Jaw continued to fight but soon received damage to one of the wheels on the other side, greatly reducing its mobility. After the repeated attacks, Lock-Jaw was left practically immobile up against the screws and was counted out, giving End Game the win by KO. Up next for Lock-Jaw was a rematch from Long Beach 1999 (between Donald Hutson's Tazbot and Team Inertia Labs' Rhino). The match got underway and Lock-Jaw managed to get the first hit, throwing Bronco into the air. However, not long after, Lock-Jaw started having mobility issues and was unable to make any further attacks unless Bronco came to it. As a result, it was tossed into the air by its opponent but Lock-Jaw managed to tear off Bronco's front flipper plate in the process. Luckily, Lock-Jaw stayed in the arena so the fight was able to continue but Lock-Jaw's drive issues persisted. Lock-Jaw found itself on the receiving end of another toss from Bronco but it still managed to remain in the arena. Towards the end of the match, Neither robot was really maneuvering, possibly because of Bronco having drive issues or just being too wary of Lock-Jaw's weapon. Either way, time ran out and Bronco was declared the winner by a unanimous 3-0 judges decision. Lock-Jaw next participated in the Desperado Tournament to compete for a slot in the top 16 and first found itself up against Kraken. The match was off to a very poor start as Lock-Jaw hit a seam in the floor, then was grappled by Kraken and carried around the arena before being released. Lock-Jaw g ot its weapon up to speed and circled Kraken, looking for an opening. When it made contact, it didn't do much damage. Lock-Jaw dished out another hit that mostly disabled Kraken's crushing jaws. After another hit to Kraken, Kraken was left to drive mostly in circles. Lock-Jaw delivered a final hit that flipped Kraken over. Kraken was unable to self-right and was counted out as smoke began to pour out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO. Lock-Jaw's next match in the Desperado Tournament was Valkyrie and opted to change up the configuration to remove one lifting jaw and add both a rear shield and a different spinning weapon. These proved effective as Lock-Jaw used the rear shield to absorb hits from Valkyrie until Valkyrie's weapon lost a tooth, leaving it unbalanced. Lock-Jaw pressed on, tearing off more of the disc as Valkyrie was practically defenseless. Eventually, Lock-Jaw immobilized Valkyrie, advancing to the finals, where it faced Lucky. In response, Lock-Jaw went back to its previous configuration. As the match got underway, Lock-Jaw was immediately flipped over by its opponent but its design allowed it to run upside down so it continued. Lock-Jaw started to gain the upper hand by attacking Lucky, which had a very limited supply of flips left after its previous match, and getting underneath, allowing it to shove Lucky around. Lucky tried to retaliate but Lock-Jaw kept on the attack, making sure to circle around Lucky a bit to find an opening before moving i n. Lucky delivered a big hit to Lucky that jammed the drive system on that side, leaving Lucky to drive in circles near the pulverizer. Lock-Jaw delivers yet another hit, managing to avoid the pulverizer in the process. One final hit for Lock-Jaw sealed it as Lucky couldn't move anymore and was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the victory and the giant bolt trophy as champion. Donald Hutson was already in the top 16 thanks to its victories in the Desperado Tournament so it was drawn up against former champion Son of Whyachi. For this match, Lock-Jaw removed one of its front forks to make weight for the rear plow in hopes of deflecting Son of Whyachi's weapon and/or sending Son of Whyachi flying backwards. The match was off to a good start for Lock-Jaw as they were successfully using the plow to defend against Son of Whyachi's attacks without taking any damage. Partway through, Son of Whyachi's weapon powered down as smoke poured out, allowing Lock-Jaw to face Son of Whyachi properly. However, when it tried to attack Son of Whyachi, its weapon didn't have the reach to really get underneath or damage Son of Whyachi's weapon, making the match mostly a pushing match. Even so, Lock-Jaw stayed aggressive and managed to get Son of Whyachi briefly on the screws before Son of Whyachi escaped. Lock-Jaw was briefly pushed by Son of Whyachi but time ran out not long after. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 judges decision to Lock-Jaw, allowing it to advance to the quarterfinals, where it faced Bombshell again. Both robots roamed around the arena a bit before Bombshell was thrown onto its back near the arena barrier, where Bombshell was not moving anymore courtesy of Lock-Jaw. Bombshell caught fire and was counted out. Lock-Jaw won by a quick KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Minotaur. Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Call in the surgeon general. There's about to be a massive outbreak. There's no vaccines to protect against LOCK-JAW!" "Give up all hope in the BattleBox. No one can hear you scream when you have a serious case of LOCK-JAW!" "He’s the ayatollah of the remote controlla! Here with a modern marvel of wreck-nology, it’s LOCK-JAW!" "Hey kids, do you like lollipops? You get one free with your tetanus shot. Don't worry, it'll only hurt forever. It's LOCK-JAW!" "This bot went to any Ivy League Jaw School and graduated Magna Doom Laude. It's LOCK-JAW, Esquire!" "This bot's never met a jawbreaker it couldn't bite. How may licks does it take to die? We're about to find out. It's LOCK-JAW!" "It preys on inferior tech and turns them into a wreck. Forget the Jaws of Life, this bot's bringing the Jaws of Death. It's LOCK-JAW!" "It's the coujo of bots. It likes to gnaw and bite but don't sleep on this bot. It stayed a ta Mauliday Inn last night. It's LOCK-JAW!" "This bot is no punching bag. It's tough, it's stallion. I don't think it's Italian. Yo Adrian, it's me, Locky. Give it up for LOCK-JAW!" "Last match, he took down a kraken. Let's see if he can lock down another shelakin. It won't settle for a draw. It's LOCK-JAW!" "Fron San Diego, locked in and ready to go. Tryin' to win three-in-a-row, can it strike a fatal blow? It's LOCK-JAW!" "This bot is locked in the chase. He took down Son of Whyachi to get to this place. Will this legend earn fortune and fame? Y'all know its name. It's LOCK-JAW!" Trivia *Lock-Jaw was one of the first robots to compete on TV and be armed with a spring powered flipper. *Lock-Jaw is one of three robots to appear in a more recent Pizza Hut commercial. The other two are Stinger and Bronco. *Lock-Jaw is the first robot to beat the same robot twice in a single season. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from California Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams